Trapped
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Nikki and Jonesy get stuck under a couch...lol


**Trapped**

**A 6Teen One-Shot**

**By: _Desiree_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own the characters of 6teen. Also, I read a story simlar to this a VERY long time ago but I still own a lot of the plot, trust me, I take any old idea and make it new but yet the same... ain't I smart? LOL! Anyway hope you enjoy..._**

_**This has more like "Teen" stuff in it, trust me I'm a teenager, I know what goes out when we all hang out... LMAO.**_

It was a Friday night. Nikki, Jonesy, Jude, Wyatt, Caitlin and Jen was all at a very old house. They had always wanted to check it out and tonight they had decided to do so. They was all upstairs in a room. In this room they found three couchs so two people all sat down on a couch each. Jonesy and Nikki sat together, Jude and Jen, and Wyatt and Caitlin. They was all laughing, joking and also telling ghost stories when they heard a creepy noise. A noise that was beneath them.

"You guys did you hear that?" Nikki asked the group.

Jonesy nodded and so did the rest of the group. The next thing that they knew, the floor beneath the couch that Nikki and Jonesy was sat on broke and they fell through the floor and down they went. When the hit the floor, Nikki was the first one to do so. Jonesy landed on top of her and the couch landed on top of them.The rest of the gang ran downstairs to see what had happend and when they got there they all started to laugh.

"Whoa... dudes, now there's something you don't see everyday," Jude laughed.

Wyatt laughed. "I'd say, are the two of you okay?" he asked.

"YEAH, WE WILL BE WHEN YOU GET THIS STUPID COUCH OFF OF THE TWO OF US!" Nikki yelled.

"Okay, come on guys let's try to move the couch," Caitlin said to the group. Then the group went to the couch and they tried thier best to move it but the failed.

"Well guys we have got to do something," Jen said. "Maybe we could go get our parents to move it..." she suggested.

"Sure," Wyatt said. "We'll all go home, get our parents and get their parents and come back here,"

"Yeah, for sure we'll need all those older dudes to move it," Jude said.

"Yeah, okay," Jen agreed.

"Yeah, we'll be back as soon as possible," Caitlin told Jonesy and Nikki and then the gang left.

Jonesy looked at Nikki and smiled. "Well this is something that don't happen to us that often," Jonesy said. His hand was behind Nikki back and it started to pain. "Ah, my stupid hand," Jonesy move his hand down lower and lower, he tried to find a little gap so then he could pull his hand out but he didn't realize where his hand was heading.

"JONESY!" Nikki yelled.

"What?" Jonesy said. "I was just trying to move my hand..."

"Yeah, towards my butt!" Nikki yelled.

"Yeah, well I can't help it that you're butt is so darn big," Jonesy yelled.

"Yeah, well, I can't help it that you're like obsessed with my butt!" Nikki yelled.

Jonesy stopped and smiled. "Okay, you got me there," he said.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Jonesy!" she yelled but then she looked up into his eyes and she blushed. She adored his chocolate brown eyes so much, they was so adorable and Jonesy's smile was totally cute.

"Apparently you like my smile..." Jonesy grinned.

Nikki shut her eyes and blushed. "Jonesy, please!" she said."Just stop that!"

Jonesy grinned. "Well, it looks like I touched a nerve," he said.

"Yeah, I like your smile okay, BIG DEAL!" Nikki said.

Jonesy grinned and Nikki just rolled her eyes.

"This stupid couch is killing me," Jonesy started to complain.

"Oh, big deal, I have the couch as well as you on top of me," Nikki said.

"And that's a bad thing, I bet you're loving this," Jonesy said.

"I bet you are!" Nikki said.

"Okay, you got me, again," Jonesy grinned.

Nikki rolled her eyes again. "Jonesy, you are such a ..." she stopped and she found herself blushing. She didn't realize it but her's and Jonesy's bodies were extremely close to each other and her hormones started to fly. After all, Jonesy Garcia was a very good looking guy and Nikki did have feelings for him.

"A what? A perve? Well Nik, you know me... and you know how I feel about you," Jonesy said.

Nikki blushed again. "Jonesy..." she said in a sofer tone this time. "I..."

Jonesy closed his eyes and left his face lower to Nikki's and he gently pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked at first but kissed back anyway. She loved the feel of those soft, kissable lips. When they broke from the kiss Nikki smiled.

"You liked that now didn't you?" Jonesy smiled.

"You've got me there," Nikki smiled.

It was about twenty minutes later when they was just there talking about everything when Nikki gently moved her leg and she felt something. She blushed to herself hoping that Jonesy wouldn'tnotice but he did. "Jonesy, I can fell your..."

"Haha, so now you're the perve," Jonesy said.

"I am not," Nikki said. "I'm not trying to it's just there!"

"Yeah well I can't help it that it's big!" Jonesy said.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Riiiiiiiiiight," she said.

"No really, I can prove it to you," Jonesy said.

"No Jonesy, that's fine," Nikki said.

"No seriously, I know you wanna see it," Jonesy grinned. Jonesy was an insane teenager. One of those guys that ticked you off sometimes but he was also one of those guys that was extremely lovable and best of all he was Nikki's guy. She loved him too death but she didn't always show it to Jonesy, even though he knew the truth, she just loved to tease him.

Later Nikki felt a strange pain in her leg and she tried to move it but instead she headed up kicking Jonesy... right where it hurts!

"OUCH!" Jonesy yelled.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry..." Nikki said.

"My... ouch! You know Nikki..." Jonesy managed to smile even though he was in extreme pain. "You keep that up and you won't be able to have my children," he grinned.

Nikki was about to roll her eyes but she knew Jonesy was right and she smiled. "True, I won't get to have the pleasure of having the best lookin guy's children, what a shame..." she said.

"Do you mean that... or are you just being sarcastic, I really can't tell..." Jonesy said.

"That's because I was actually being serious," Nikki said. She placed her finger in Jonesy's hair and started to play with it then she closed her eyes and kissed Jonesy. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Jonesy said after breaking the kiss and starting another one. Then they were interupted by their parents.

They both blushed and looked at them. "Uh..." Nikki and Jonesy were both speakless.

"It's about time," Their parents said along with MOST of their friends. Jen, on the other hand had showed that side of her that ticked everyone off and stormed out of the room.

"Okay, now that you all are here could you like get this couch off of us," Nikki said.

"Yeah, I kind of like it down here with her but seriously, the couch is killing my back," Jonesy said.

"JONESY!" Nikki rolled her eyes but smiled.

About a week later everything was back to normal and yes they did get out from under the couch. And Jen finally accepted the fact that they was together and she supported them and actually admitted the truth, that Jonesy and Nikki are meant to be together, forever.

**The End**

_**I know it sucked but I wanted to do a one-shot and I really needed to finish it, and someone wanted to read this... right Kendra? Anyway, hope it didn't suck too much. **_


End file.
